pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Throwing Hands '09
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Throwing Hands '09 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = May 6, 2009 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = 7,500 | label7 = Venue | data7 = Ryōgoku Kokugikan | label9 = City | data9 = Tokyo, Japan | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Crowning a Champion's Waist '09 | label11 = Next Event | data11 = The Grandest Stage of The Mall }}Throwing Hands '09 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) in association with All Asia Pro Wrestling (AAPW) which took place on May 6, 2009, from Sumo Hall in Tokyo, Japan. The show is most famous for supposedly souring the working relationship between PGA and AAPW. Throwing Hands '09 Results *Pre-show Match: Sprinkler/Standpipe Connection defeated Cyborg Lettuce and TAMATO. **Kurt Standpipe pinned TAMATO with a moonsault press. *Pre-show Match: Tiger GAO III defeated Griffin Dorff. ** GAO pinned Dorff with a reverse tiger driver. ** This was Tiger GAO III (MAKOTO)'s PGA debut. *Gauntlet Match for the U.S. Tag Team Championship: The Puppets (Mario Nyet and Bunraku) captured the vacant titles. **Per Gauntlet Match rules, two teams are randomly selected from a field of eight to start and wrestle a normal, one-fall match that can be won by pinfall, submission, disqualification, or countout. The losing team is eliminated. The winning team stays on to face a different team, again selected randomly, and the one-fall matches continue until all eight teams have competed. The last team standing are your U.S. Tag Team Champions. **The Cavendish Estate (Jack Cavendish and Dawkins) defeated El Arashikazes (El Arashikaze 1 and El Arashikaze 2). **The Cavendish Estate defeated G.I.M.P. (Osteoporosis and Kraken Wize). **The New Deal (Horatio Crandal and Artemis Crandal) defeated The Cavendish Estate. **Lucharesu.com (GANJU and Internetico) defeated The New Deal. **Lucharesu.com defeated Presidents Day (George Washington Qatar and Ibrahim Lincoln). **Lucharesu.com defeated Buster Abbott and Ari Richter. **The Puppets defeated Lucharesu.com. *Brian Genius defeated Ajay Rupa and Snake Eyes **Genius forced Rupa to submit with an Expert Dreamtwister. **This was a triple threat match. *King Falcon defeated "Mammoth" Kang JumBo. **Falcon pinned JumBo with a Falcon Special. *Death Match: Lester Balaam Jackson defeated Brandon O'Brien. **Jackson pinned O'Brien after wrapping O'Brien's neck and head with barbed wire. **After the match, Jackson hung O'Brien from the top rope with the barbed wire, at B. Armstrong Ruby's request. *A scheduled match between Helm Konrad and Mad Upz TEISHU never happened. **TEISHU, accompanied by El Arashikazes, refused to wrestle. **Enraged, Konrad threw El Arashikaze 1 into a cage wall and reportedly broke El Arashikaze 2's neck with a Donnerschlagg and release german suplex. **TEISHU escaped after receiving a release german suplex. *World Junior Heavyweight Championship Match: Brutal Chambers defeated Raijin Narukami ©. **Chambers forced Narukami to submit to a kata hajime. **Chambers is the first PGA wrestler to hold the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. *PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Match: "The Hybrid" Ben Crane © defeated "The Aerial Anarchy" Rusty Cooledge. **Crane pinned Cooledge with a top-rope Hybrid Moments. **The final spot caused a wall of the cage to collapse onto the crowd. **This was a Steel Cage match. External Links * Throwing Hands '09 show report Category:Pay Per View events